


sweet lullaby

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Billy and Tommy, F/M, Family Feels, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Wanda remembers a time when herself and Pietro had to sing each other to sleep on a cold night..
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	sweet lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I used Slovak for Sokovian but I don't know if that's the official language that it's based off. Just let me know in the comments :)
> 
> that episode of wandavision made me very emotional lmao, the Pietro mention and the Babies and then Monica getting yeeted cross dimensions.. I tried my best to conjure up all my feelings into this one shot.

They were 14 years old- that's what she remembered. The streets of Sokovia filled with shouting and drunks stumbling out of buildings, Wanda didn't think she'd be able to sleep well at all. The small half finished shed that Pietro had found was freezing even though she was wrapped in one of her brother's hoodies.

Once she was starting to actually shut her eyes and rest her head, Wanda heard a door slam and shot straight up from her position.  
She was breathing quite heavily and even Pietro heard that.

"Wanda?-" He sat up gently, leaving forward to find out what was wrong with his twin sister. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and tilted his head in a typical Pietro fashion. "Čo je zle?" (What's wrong?)

Wanda sighed, leaning into her brother's side with his his hoodie still wrapped around her shoulders. "Ten hluk .. Príliš hlasný." (The noise.. Too loud.)

Pietro held her slightly tighter, hushing her a little bit while he still stroked her hair. "Mamina uspávanka?" (Mama's lullaby?)  
Wanda was slightly embarrassed to be nodding.. Especially with such childish things as lullabies- she was older now.. 

She still nodded, wrapping his hoodie just that bit closer around her and waited for her brother to start singing the infamous lullaby that their mother used to sing to them every night before they went to sleep. It was one of the only things the twins had left of their parents. Pietro began singing at a very low voice and it wasn't long before Wanda joined in.. They both sang it twice and then tried to fall asleep again. 

As long as she'd had that lullaby then it meant that her parents and Pietro were always with her and singing along with her.

(We’ve been waiting for you)

'tie mi t͡ʃaˈjaɫəm

(Now you are here)

ˈʃiɪdeŋ ˈti e ˈʃte

(More perfect than I imagined)

ˈdrage wo t͡sto ˈmisliɫəm

(Our house is now a nest)

ˈdom naʃ ˈʃiɪdeŋ ˈgnieʒdo

(No matter where you go)

bez veˈdeɪ̆ doˈkude ˈjit͡ʃiʃ

(Sunlight shines on you)

ˈʃiʒa ˈsunt͡so nad tiˈe

That's why when Tommy started crying, which would lead to Billy crying as well- Wanda took his little hand and started singing the Sokovian lullaby. Tommy looked up at his mother with such wonder in his big eyes. She remembered being a twin, it felt comforting in a way that she now had her own twins to carry it on.

When Wanda finished singing she smiled down at her babies with a small tear streaming down her right eye. "Dobrú noc moje lásky." (Goodnight my loves.)

Wanda finished looking at them and made her way back to bed. She looked at Vision fast asleep in front of her and sighed peacefully. They only had this peace for who knows how long more, intruders were starting to get into this world and Wanda wasn't going to let them. She'd do whatever it took to get rid of them.

Even if she had to kill.. She'd do it for her life here in Westview, for Vision and for her children- For her family.


End file.
